Hellsing Ultimate: Alucard vs Movie-Version Villains
by SuperLuxray
Summary: As a peaceful night at the Hellsing Organization, Alucard was sleeping peacefully until Alucard's dream...became a hellish nightmare. As Alucard encountered Famous Villains from horror movies, he will have to encounter new enemies that is even stronger than vampires! Will he escape this hellish nightmare? Will your dream become a nightmare...? Rated M for blood, gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing: Ultimate: Alucard vs. Horror Movie-Version Villains.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing nor it's OVA. I don't own the Horror Movies either. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

*Then it shows an painting of a vampire as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing started explaining everything*

Integra (As A Narrator): Vampires, we know about them but we can't see who they really are. Vampires are supernatural creatures in various myths and are known for feeding the essence of humans-our blood. They have notable traits, for example, sharp fangs and hunger for blood. They are two types of Vampire, True and Normal…..but….they has darker effects on humans. *Then it shows many scenes of the Hellsing Ultimate* When a Vampire bite a non-virgin or virgins of the same gender, they become a ghoul. Ghouls are zombie-like creatures that are created when a vampire drains the blood of a non-virgin. They are under control by a vampire. Now back to what I was saying, vampires are different than other supernatural creatures but these creatures are rather special and from a fact, they used to be human….

*Then it shows many scenes of Horror Movies*

Integra: These creatures used to be human and are now monsters because they chose to or caused by…some who were born and became deformed or some who has born with mothers that has terrible pasts among themselves. When they were younger, they were either shun, tease, bullied, or even more worse qualities that might be bestowed upon them. When they were in their adult years, due to the unforgivable childhoods they became unstable, hostile, and started became the most notorious criminals or either yet, monsters or killers to be exact. But when certain heroes had enough of their killing sprees, they fought back, killed all villains when they have to do it, even when those who has the bravery to sacrifice themselves in order to get the job done as they thought that they have freed of their nightmares…they have returned for revenge and for the urge to kill again, some villains let someone join them or some villains that can take care of themselves. But they have the same reason….the urge to murder a human. As the creatures enjoyed their killing sprees, the new heroes fought back the same as the other heroes and they were defeated once again but no matter what, they won't give up until they finally give up. But now somehow, these creatures returned, somehow started killing people again…until…my pet steps it….

*Then shows many scenes of the Hellsing's Agent, Alucard*

Integra: ….A True Vampire, are the most powerful supernatural creatures that has the power to walk in day, which has the power to shape-shift. They are the most rare beings on Earth, and one of them is my very own Vampire…*while its showing the scenes of Alucard, blood begins to splat*, my vampire is a vampire hunter, using his automatic weapons, "The Jackal" and "The Casull". He's able to wield both of these weapons in battle. And he's proud of that. He's the Vampire that can obey my orders without question, he's the most trusted servant that I ever obtained in my whole entire life. He enjoys the blood of either ghoul of human; he's the one that has been walking on this ground for years. He's the one that is Hellsing's most prized possession yet…he is…the Vampire King….he is Bird of Hermes….he is the No-Life King…he…..is…. *Then shows a full picture of Alucard*….Alucard….Hellsing's trump card….and I am proud to be his master…so watch out for all monsters out there…wherever you are….Alucard will find you…and eliminate you from existence….We are…the Hellsing Organization….

*Then Blood started to flood all over the ground as it formed the letters as it formed the letters into…*

Hellsing Ultimate: Alucard vs. Horror Movie-Version Villains  
The Bird of Hermes is my Name, Eating my Wings to make me Tame

* * *

*Then at the famous mansion, the Hellsing Manor, at the office of the Well-Known Leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, is sitting around while smoking a cigar as she is reading the reports of vampire attacks. Then suddenly, The Hellsing's Angel of Death, Walter C. Dornez, entered the office while holding the tea with one hand*

Walter: Sir Integra, here's the tea that you requested…

Integra: Thank you, Walter…

Walter: Is something a matter, Sir Integra?

Integra: It's the reports, we're recently found some of the attacks, these attacks aren't created randomly, and someone must be controlling them.

Walter: Want me to send Miss Victoria and Alucard?

Integra: Not yet, Seras and Alucard are resting from their last mission on South Africa. I'll send them once they are rested.

Walter: I understand, milady. And do you want something else, madam?

Integra: That'll be good, Walter.

*As Walter says nothing to her as he bows to her anyway and walked out of the office*

Integra: It's not going to be long, until the next vampire attack won't be better….

*Then at an dark and gloomy room, the throne of a Vampire King was being seated by a True Vampire. And that True Vampire was the No-Life King himself, Alucard, as he is resting peacefully until he heard a noise and he woke up from his nap*

Alucard: What was that noise? *As he got up, and calmly walked out of his room and looked around, until he smelled an unusual scent* That scent, it isn't my master or my fledgling, ghoul or vampire…but It seems like I'm in a dream that is a copy of Master's Mansion…and you're the one that is the cause of it.

?: That's right…seems like you knew that I was here the whole time. *As it was revealed that it's Freddy Kruger, The Springwood Slasher*

Alucard: So….I finally get to meet the all-powerful being on Earth. The Springwood Slasher, Kruger…

Freddy: Seems like you've found me, little vampire! I thought you were too stupid to smell my scent!

Alucard: Do you know who you're talking to….

Freddy: That's right, the almighty vampiric bitchy of Hellsing that I might call…Alucard….

Alucard: You don't fool me, Freddy…why are you here for?

Freddy: Isn't that easy, we're here to kill you...

Alucard: Why don't you think I care? I can easily eliminate you without trying.

Freddy: You're not fighting me, Vampire…you're fighting us….

Alucard: What do you mean by th- *then looks around and then he looks sideways as he saw 9 silhouettes* So you've brought guests along with you.

?: That's right Vampy, we're always been waiting to kill your vampiric ass! *Then it shows Chucky from Child's Play*

Alucard: You're the doll from the United States. I suppose that they, the quietest yet, dangerous monsters are here too.

Freddy: Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right! And since you answered that question correctly….here's your prize… *Then shows Jason from Friday the 13th Franchise, Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre Franchise, and Michael Myers from Halloween Franchise*

Alucard: Those faces, those items. You're Jason, Leatherface, and Michael Myers…

Freddy: And here's your grand prize! *Then each villain started pulling out their weapon and pointed them at Alucard's face* Death! Now I wanna know that the great and powerful Alucard!

Alucard: *Then pulls out his Jackal and Casull* Fine! I've been waiting to destroy your miserable asses since I met all of you!

Freddy: Don't think you can take on us all at once, you have to fight each of us.

Alucard: Each of you….

Chucky: That's right, idiot! You're gonna fight each of us in your dream world, conquered by Freddy.

Alucard: So you've conquered my dreams like it was nothing, let me tell you, my dreams are not to be trifled with…

Freddy: Oh, Don't worry! I'm not going into your dreams, I'm going to use my powers to make this dream world into my own dream palace, but if you want to keep your dream world in place. You're just gonna fight for it. *then snaps his finger and summons Dream Demon Corpses* I'll let my servants greet you with the respect they have for you! Have fun!

*Then the five villains disappeared as Alucard started shooting the demon corpses like they were nothing. As he walked to the left of the hallway as he encountered more demon corpses as he finished them quickly. Then he traveled some more*

Alucard: Seems like if I want to survive this dream, alive. I have to fight them for my freedom to the real world. *Then he encounters more them as he eliminated them faster.* These demons are an annoyance to me. Freddy, wherever you are…I will find you. Then he found a room as he opened the door and walked in but he caught scent, as he looked around*

?: Welcome…

*Then Alucard turned around and saw a man with dark skin, white-colored hair, and customized earrings that wears a suit jacket, kakis pants, and shoes with a hairless monkey*

Drebin: You seemed troubled.

Alucard: Who are you?

Drebin: Name's Drebin, your specialized weapons' dealer. I'm here to help you fight those demon bastards of Kruger's magic.

Alucard: Kruger's magic? What are you talking about?

Drebin: Those creatures that you encountered before. Those are called Cursed Corpses, corpses made of Kruger's magic. He conquered your dream world for a reason.

Alucard: What reason?

Drebin: I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good.

Alucard: So why are you here as a weapons' dealer?

Drebin: I'm here to help you, you can't take on these demons with your guns.

Alucard: So what do I have to kill besides my weapons?

Drebin: That's why you have me. So let's skip the introductions. *Then walks to his cart and unlocked the chest and showed Alucard many weapons and ammo* These are the fine weapons I collected during the dream world. So you got the right guy. You can buy many bullets as you want. I also give in an upgrade for your guns if you want to.

Alucard: Forget it. Besides, I like my weapons just the way they are. They don't need any upgrades. So I'm buying some ammo. *Then spends some money he brought from the bodies he killed and got 20 dozens of ammo*

Drebin: Thanks for stopping by. But I have an offer for you.

Alucard: What is it?

Drebin: Do you see some weapons that the killers have? I have a decency to make these weapons yours if you get them.

Alucard: So you mean if I kill one of them, I can get their weapons and make them into my own.

Drebin: That's right and to top it of, I'll going to throw a free phone and belt for your adventures in the dream world. *Then throws a belt and a phone as Alucard catches it* The Belt is when you collect your money, and I gotta say it's useful and you can put infinite amount that can hold up. So you're pretty lucky. And that phone is when you call me if you need something, it has a GPS so you know where to go, and that encyclopedia is pretty handy on enemies if you ask me.

Alucard: This is impressive. I could get used to a device like that. What kind of weapon do you have for me?

Drebin: Well, I have this weapon that can be most useful. *Then he approached his chest and started looking for something. Then he found and grabs it as he showed Chain Nunchucks, a black nunchucks with long, retractable chains stuck on each handle as the kontoh is dark red and the rest is black.* And there's more in this weapon. *Then activates a button on the Kontei and the Kontei releases knifes from the hole of the Kontei.* I called it, The Devil's Nunchucks of Hell. With this, you can make flying enemies come to you and you strike them hard. And it's yours, for free. *Gives The Devil's Nunchucks of Hell to Alucard*

Alucard: This is amazing! A weapon so exist. I never see such beauty in this weapon. This is impressive, Drebin. Thank you.

Drebin: No problem. Now hope you enjoy your adventure. *Then when Alucard leaves, Drebin says one more thing* "Eye See You" *Then closes the door*

Alucard: What an interesting human… Maybe I'll stop by sometimes, Drebin. *Then he traveled again until he encountered a new species called Flying Zurich, a flying angelic demon that uses clubs as weapons as it flew at Alucard until he shot them with no problem. Then he uses the Devil's Nunchucks of Hell as he activates the knifes on the Kontei and started throwing the handle to the Flying Zurich and makes him come to Alucard as he kicks him, fatally kills him. Then he put down his weapon and started travelling again as he encountered more enemies on the way, he kills them quickly using his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell, and his two guns.*

*Then he stops, getting a strange feeling of this area*

Alucard: Something about this….it has changed….*as he looked around, he saw the walls closer to him* Kruger must have done something about it. *Then the walls started to move as Alucard realized* Kruger is going to squish me! *As he ran to the exit, the walls were getting closer as Alucard saw the door is slowly closing as he ran ever faster as he almost there, Alucard slid under the door as it closes, Alucard made it and gets up then he realized he was on the top hall as he started walking, then he saw his phone ringing as he picked it up* What is it?

Drebin: Hey there, Alucard. Enjoying the castle so far?

Alucard: Let's just say, it wasn't enjoyable.

Drebin: Heheheh, but don't worry. You'll find it very enjoyable very soon. Besides, there are more and stronger enemies waiting for you, including Kruger.

Alucard: Heh, if you mean Demons that Kruger conjured targeting me in any other way. Then yes, I am going to enjoy this. Besides, I'm going to find them and easily kill them out of their misery.

Drebin: I don't think so, they're stronger than you think.

Alucard: What do you mean by that?

Drebin: They've been powered by Kruger's magic during his time as a Dream Demon, all those fears and murders that he collected made him more stronger as everyone in Springwood feared him, even the whole state was feared by his power, and in the dream world, the murders that they did had made him stronger too.

Alucard: Every murder they did, they get stronger in the dream world?

Drebin: That's right but you got something on your sleeves, you always do. And for that, I'll give you a hint, Michael Myers is not on this castle.

Alucard: What?!

Drebin: He's in another castle, where he made it into his own image. The Castle that you're on is empty so you're gonna find another way out of that castle.

Alucard: Hmm, can you find another way out of this hellhole?

Drebin: Well, there is a door on the main room of the mansion, full of living room but you have to fight your way out of the mansion, this mansion is full of demons coming to get you.

Alucard: Fine, I'll going but remember this, if Michael Myers isn't in his castle by the time I get here, I'm coming for you.

Drebin: Hey, hey, hey… let's not get antsy now. He's there, waiting for you. That's the truth.

Alucard: Fine. Meet me at the center of the mansion when I'm done, eliminating those demons. *Then he started walking straight as he eliminated the demons and Flying Zurichs on the way. Then he opened the door, and saw new demons called Devil Knights, demons with armor on ad with swords stuck on their hands, as they saw Alucard and started charging at him, as Alucard unleashed his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell and combated them with his nunchucks as he put a finishing kick on a Devil Knight, as he started running again as he killed many enemies on the way. Then he opened the door and saw a room that has nothing, then it started to get longer and wider as it conjured many doors on his and he saw a door locked with chains on it.* So Kruger trapped me. *Then he pulled Jackal and shot the locked door but it didn't dent nor bulge.* It can't be. Seems like I better figure out my way out of this hall

*Alucard spotted the first door as he opened it and saw a corpse, as it was hung*

Alucard: This corpse…it's someone I knew back then…*then he saw the collar* *Michael Myers' Parents, when he was a kid, he killed them. *Then he spotted a second door as he opened the door and spotted a chest as he opened it and acquired 2 health potions and 5,000 Onis, a coin that has a face of Kruger* A Coin of Kruger, maybe I can buy items with these. *then he walked out of that room and started opened the next door as he saw another corpse that has been stabbed countless times* Wait, these are Michael's victims during his reign of murder, why would he…

*then he walked out of the room, and uses the Phone's GPS to find the Right Door as it turns out it's the Fifth door to the left as he went to the Fifth door and opened the door as he saw a key as he grabbed the key and went to the locked door as he unlocked the door as the chains dropped down as he opened the door and he's at the Main Living Room of the mansion as he looked down and saw countless of demons walking around, ready to kill.*

Alucard: So he conjured many demons to do his bidding, I didn't know that he would conjure many of them. I must find a way to destroy all of these demons. *Then he went to the left side of the main Living Room and found a door as he opened it and saw a rope tied to the hole as Alucard looked around and encountered a device that can defeat those demons as he pulled the rope as the stone pushed the button then the device releases an enormous ray that kills all of the demons in one shot as Alucard gleefully smiles at the slaugher as he walks downstairs and tries to touch the handle but it's locked by magic as Alucard became angry* WHAT?!

*Then He felt a strange presence around this room as he looked back and pulled out his Casull and shot out of nowhere until it revealed a Four-Legged Monster with huge teeth and two horns on the side of his face, then he opened his 4 eyes at looked at Alucard and roared at him. His name is the Obliterator.*

Alucard: So the mansion isn't empty at all. You're the one who made this place.

*Then the Obliterator roared at Alucard as Alucard pulled out his Devil Nunchucks as he gets ready to fight this monstrosity*

Alucard: Get ready for your end! *Then he ran upstairs as the Obliterator eyed Alucard then he ran the main hall while looking at Obliterator but the phone tarts ringing and Alucard picked it up.*What is it, Drebin?

Drebin: So the mansion wasn't empty after all, seems like you got yourself a bad situation.

Alucard: What do you want, I'm kind of busy.

Drebin: Whoa, whoa, whoa….I'm helping you how to defeat this monster called the Obliterator. This monster was guarding this castle since Freddy became a Dream Demon. If you want to kill him, you gotta shoot or pierce his eyes but you gotta make him kneel down to you in order to destroy the eyes, or you might go upstairs and jump him from behind. I hope that this hint helps.

Alucard: Sometimes, you're very useful, I'll remember that hint. *As he ran to the center of Living Room Hall as he jumped on the monster and pushes the button as he activates the knifes of the Kontei and started stabbing an eye of the Obliterator as he landed to the ground and started using the handle of the nunchucks to hit the legs with many combos, then he activates the knife as he threw the handle to stab the leg and the Obliterator was pulled to Alucard as he jumped and stabbed the eye of the Obliterator.* Three eyes down, ` to go. I'll enjoy killing you in a minute or two. *Then the Obliterator swipe his claws at Alucard which he dodges easily, as he stabs the last eye of the Obliterator, the obliterator fell and died which his bodies goes bright, many Onis and Souls were passed to Alucard as he collected them. Then the Magic Door opened itself and opened a portal. As he's about to get out of this aging mansion, Drebin appears with carts and chests.*

Drebin: Seems like you're going….

Alucard: That's right. I'm going to Myers' castle. But tell me this, is anyone besides me who's trapped in the Dream World.

Drebin: It is…but you have to find out yourself.

Alucard: Leaving me clues…you're amusing me, Drebin.

Drebin: Let's just say, that I'm an interesting fellow. After years in the dream world, money is everything to me.

Alucard: So you're going to follow me when I travel to different castles.

Drebin: That's right. So whenever you enter a castle, I'll drop by for sales. Well, I'll be at Myers Castle if you need anything. Meet me when you get in the portal. *Then he got in the portal*

Alucard: Maybe I'll enjoy in my twisted Dream World. *as it showed a render of the mansion as he got in the portal*

The End!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is the new story that I was talking about. I know that this is short and I may have been lazy but don't worry it's going to get good as you progress through the story and I hope you enjoy it. So I'll see you next week on the next chapter Hellsing: Ultimate: Alucard vs. Movie-Version Villains!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing Ultimate: Alucard vs. Movie-Version Villains  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing and the Famous Horror Movies. They belong to their rightful owners.

*Then at Alucard then got out of the portal as he's at the Twisted Dream World, a red orange sky with twisted mountains, with lavas as rivers, flying demons flying everywhere, and demons traveling to unknown places. Then the ground was warm like lava. Then Alucard felt a different atmosphere from this world*

Alucard: This….is my Dream World.

Drebin: *Then he suddenly appears* Kruger conquered it after you met him. Due all the fears he spread made him stronger, making this world into a hellhole full of demons. It was horrible. Then I was dragged here during my recent sale.

Alucard: How can I get my dream world back?

Drebin: You must defeat them, and with progress, your dream world will change back. And if you change back your world. Everything you owe will be back to normal.

Alucard: Including everything that has been happened today.

Drebin: Bingo! So if I were you, I better get to stepping. Cause it's traffic time for the demons… *then he pointed to the starting traffic of the demons as he started looking quite angry*

Alucard: Where do I get past with these demons?

Drebin: You still got half the power you need to travel to Myers' Castle. You just got to dream your way out of that traffic.

Alucard: Maybe you're right. Grab my shoulder. *Then Drebin grabs his shoulder as Alucard then thought about the way to Myers' Castle, then the place started shifted as it took Alucard and Drebin to Myers' Castle.* So I dreamt of Myers' Castle, neat.

Drebin: That's right. So you got the dream of transporting to each castle you encountered, thanks to my wisdom.

Alucard: Don't get cocky, I'm still getting used to Kruger's attempt reign.

Drebin: Kruger may have conquered your dream world. But when you said Attempt Reign….you're gonna stop him, are you.

Alucard: It's the only way to get out of my dream world ruled by Kruger's powers. So….I'm going to take back everything I owned, then kill Kruger out of his misery.

Drebin: Alright. And be careful, each time, you enter a castle, the enemies are stronger and new enemies will appear soon. *Then walks inside the castle while Alucard looked at him*

Alucard: Now, time to fill my bullets with your blood. I'm going to have fun killing you…Michael Myers. *Then at the top of the castle, Myers then heard the voice of Alucard as he pulls out his kitchen knife, and waits for Alucard to arrive.

*Then Alucard went inside the castle as he felt a gloomy atmosphere of this castle. As he started walking, he noticed that the floor is shaking. As he continued walking, many corpses started to appear from the wall, while wearing Michael Myers' Masks and kitchen knives as they are called the Cursed Halloween Unforgivers.*

Alucard: So these corpses are the enemies, Drebin was talking about. I've better watch out. *As he pulled out his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell while pulling out his Casull.* You think that a number of corpses is going to tire me….then you're sadly mistaken in the face of what I'm going to do to you, Myers!

*Then Alucard started shooting the Cursed Halloween Unforgivers with his Casull while pulling many new combos with his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell. Then he jumped and stomped a Corpse as he started running while shooting many corpses, then he entered the hall and he saw many unusual stairs that lead to the doors*

Alucard: What's this? *As he took one step, a button of the tile activated and many stairs relocated into different paths* So Myers had some traps waiting for me. For a Silent Murderer, he's very clever. Which path should I go first….then saw a sign and read the sign*

"_He who is brave, should take 10 paths of the Twisted Stairs of Horror. Most of thou Paths are random, while some of thou paths are traps….careful thy hero, thou the traps may be thou last…*_

Alucard: Fine, Thou should choose a path…. *Then he chose the random path as he started walking slowly as he looked around for sightseeing as he saw many corspes hung. Then as he almost to the path, a creature attacked in slow-motion as Alucard shot it quick as he stopped and examined the corpse of the creature, it was a small demon creature with claws at weapons, wearing Myers' Mask* This….is another creature of Myers. Is it, leading me to the wrong one…. *Then he walked to the door, as he slowly opens, the creature same as the corpse of the creature lunges at Alucard as he grabbed it one-handed and slowly chokes him to death as the creature started reaching out to the ceiling for air but he stops moving as Alucard snaps his neck completely.* Hmph, they should do better than that to scare me. *Then he saw a chest as he slowly approached the chest as he slowly opened it, but he saw that it was nothing as he was confused and angry at the same time.* Is this a joke?!

*Then the floor started shaking as Alucard felt it then the floors started falling apart as Alucard went back to the hall quickly as he saw the room fell in pieces*

Alucard: Seems like it was a trap…. *Then he went to the next path as he slowly walked shooting every creature who tries to ambush him, then he approached the door, slowly opens it and saw nothing but that big chest.

*as he slowly approached it, as he slowly opens it, a girl jumped out of the chest and fell to the floor as Alucard took 5 steps back from her as he pulled his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell while pulling out Jackal as he took a step back as he saw the girl getting up while keeping balance to her feet, then she looked up and saw Alucard ready to attack. When Alucard saw her face, he remembers her.*

Girl: Who….are…..you…..

Alucard: You're Judith Myers, Michael Myers' Sister. You're supposed to be dead!

Judith: Wait, I'm dead?!

Alucard: *Starts thinking* Myers must have dreamt of his sister, completely creating her dead corpse back to life. *Stops thinking while aiming his Jackal at Judith* Stay back….first, do you remember everything….

Judith: *As she put her hand in her head, trying to remember to past events that have happened to her, then she remembered everything as she looked at her blood-soaked clothes and then looked at the atmosphere of this room* Michael, my brother, killed me! He killed me!

Alucard: Due to your death drove him to murder other victims, and thanks to you, he changed to a psychotic deranged murderer…

Judith: Why me?!

Alucard: Because of the abuse you've been giving him, but now you're back, he'll be furious.

Judith: Are you working for him, to kill me?!

Alucard: No….I'm here to kill him for my freedom of the Dream World.

Judith: What?!

Alucard: You're in the Dream World, Michael's powers created you back from the dead to remind him of his past events with you.

Judith: The Dream World, so this is….

Alucard: Myers' Castle, he had deranged traps for me because he doesn't want me to reach him. If you want to live through your hellish nightmare, you come with me or you'll be killed again by your brother.

Judith: *Then Judith thought about it, then she agreed* Fine, I'll go with you.

Alucard: Glad we have a understanding, let's go… *then he started to walk but he felt a strange presence towards Judith as he saw her standing on two knees as she started screaming* What's wrong?!

Judith: I don't know?! But I…I….! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Then she turned into a cocoon as Alucard's phone started ringing as he picked it up.*

Alucard: WHAT?!

Drebin: Seems like she's transforming…

Alucard: Drebin what's going on?!

Drebin: Myers happened.

Alucard: What?!

Drebin: Myers used his powers to transform Judith into a special monster beyond a normal monster. Myers decided to test his new powers against Judith which she didn't know. So Michael planned this to distract you to fight Judith.

Alucard: So I have to defeat her to get to the next path.

Drebin: Bingo… but it won't be easy. Thanks to Myers, she will be tough to defeat, heh….who knows what will happen to her transformation, time after time, so I guess you better hurry and shoot her cocoon before it's too late.

Alucard: Fine…. *then pulls out his Casull and Jackal as he aimed his guns at the cocooned Judith.* Amen… *then a bullet came before Alucard's and shot the dead of the cocooned Judith* What? When that bullet came from….no matter now, someone that shot Judith, I better thank them, but for now, I better get to Myers before it's too late.

*Then he walks out of the room with the dead Judith, but when he walked out of the room, a stinger appeared and tried to stab Alucard but he uses his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell and pushed the button and released hidden blades on the Kontei and blocks the stinger's attack but it crashed the wall as it revealed that it's the Mutated Judith riding on her tail as she kicked Alucard as he smiled with glee as he recovered his balance and started pulling his Jackal and Devil Nunchucks of Hell as he readied himself as the Mutated Judith then released four spider legs on her back. *

Alucard: Myers, what did you do to this girl? *As the Mutated Judith roared at Alucard and lunges at him as he uses his Jackal to shoot the orbs on her Spider Legs but it didn't bulge, then she started using using her spider legs to pierce Alucard but he dodges each pierce she did, as he shot her again with Casull but she's hit but she didn't felt pain as she licks her lips and using her Stinger Tail to stab Alucard but he dodges again as he uses his Devil's Nunchucks of Hell's retractable chains to capture the legs then tied them as he stabbed the Mutated Judith's head with the Hidden Blade of the Kontei as he unleashed two kicks at Judith as she fell from Alucard's attack.*

Alucard: Even though you've transformed, you don't have the power to kill me. Face it, you're just another creation of Myers' dream paradise of murder*

Mutated Judith: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*As she got off of the retractable chains and started using her spider leg to destroy the twisted stairs which made Alucard and also Judith as they fell to the unknown hole, during the free-fall, Alucard started falling as he pulled out Jackal and Casull, and looked around and saw the remains of the stairs falling and also saw the Mutated Judith jumping through the rocks, about to attack him, as he readied himself and started shooting Judith but she dodges each bullet as she lunges at Alucard using her spider leg but he does a backward flip to dodge as Judith floats upward and started climbing through the rocks again, as he started using the retractable chains and the hidden blades to encase the rocks and uses the gravity to throw at Judith as she went back to the top, as Alucard shoots once more at her but she dodges again and charges at Alucard as she pulls another attack at Alucard but he give this as an opportunity to shoot her repetitively until she went back to the top as she started jumping through rocks again to attack Alucard.*

Alucard: What's the matter, getting angry? Come on, I want to see your expression of anger! SHOW IT TO ME, JUDITH! SHOW ME YOUr ANGER!

Mutated Judith: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then she jumps and lunges at Alucard as he grabs her Spider Leg as they fell together as the Mutated Spider Leg is now stuck at the crack of the floor. Then Alucard realized that they're now at the enormous room that resembles a battle arena, with 2 enormous tubes all around, looking parallel, and he also saw four chains that attached the battle arena as it's attached to four hooks*

*As Judith tries to get her spider leg off of that crack but Alucard started shooting the orb on Judith's spider leg with his Jackal as the orb explodes as her spider leg got off and the spider legs was put back into her back as she's defenseless, as Alucard uses his Hidden Blades on the Kontei of the Devil's Nunchucks of Hell to stab Judith countless times until she took many steps back and now started releasing three spider legs on her back, as she started jumping and landing up to the enormous tube around the enormous room. As she uses her spider legs to conjure an energy ball and fires them at Alucard as he did a dodge roll and shot her many times while on the floor as she didn't feel a thing, as she smiles gleefully, and started using her spider legs to pierce Alucard but he does a barrel roll as the spider leg was stuck again, as Alucard saw this as an opportunity and started shooting the orb on the spider leg, as Judith felt pain again as Alucard shot her many times as the orb burst again and the spider leg was put back in Judith's back, as she has two spider legs left, as she started coming down off the tube and started charging at Alucard, as Alucard readied himself, he uses the Jackal and the Casull to shoot Judith's two orbs using Casull and Jackal, making the orbs burst in front of Judith, as she collpases on the floor, as Alucard started jumping on her, repetitively punching her face many times, as she finally felt pain without her orbs to protect her. As Alucard then stomps her stomach many times, then he finally stabs countless times, making Judith's skin being pierced to bleed, and Alucard then shot her in the mouth as she finally stops moving. Then Alucard thought that he had completed his job*

Alucard: It's over…seems like it was only just s distraction…is he…preparing himself to face me… no matter…I'm going to Myers, whether's he's ready or not…I'll be ready for him… *as he saw the door 30 feet away from him, he started walking, until….Judith lunges at Michael one more time, as he turned and pulled out his Jackal and Casull. He started shooting Judith many times, as he pierced her upper body with bullets, and then he shot the spider legs which burst, leaving her defenseless, then he used the last bullet to shot her forehead, shooting her brain inside too, deactivating all brain cells, veins, and blood, as she stops attacking and looked at Alucard expressionlessly …then she fell while blood started marking the floor, as Alucard looked at Judith's blood-ridden body.*

Alucard: Judith Myers, Once-Sister of Michael Myers, it's such a shame that you made him became this way until now. Such a terrible way to die, transformed into a monster like me, and also died like a monster. *Then clenches his fist* I will….I will make him pay to turning into such monstrosity! And this time, he won't survive our next encounter…Myers get ready, cause I'm about to make sure, your death will be an marvelous death!

*Then at Myers' throne room, Myers heard the voice of Alucard, and shakes his head, implying he would get ready to fight Alucard soon enough. As the dark room of the Boogyman starts zooming out to the door which it closes and conjures a mysterious lock. Hinting that the battle will soon take place in the next chapter of Hellsing: Ultimate: Alucard vs. Movie-Version Villains*


End file.
